guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vial of Dye
__TOC__ Category:Dyes Basics A Vial of Dye (usually just called Dye for short) can be used to change the color of Items. Dye comes in the following colors: Usage You use Dye by double-clicking on the Vial of Dye, and then clicking on item you want to dye. All armor and weapons can be dyed, though the effects vary among different equipment. Using the same dye on different armors can look very different. It is advised to test out a dye on a single piece of armor before dying your entire set. Some items dye differently from normal, such as the Chaos Axe, Necromancer's Scar Pattern Armor, and female Fissure Monk Armor (you can find guides for dying these at the Guild Wars Guru link at the bottom of this article). For example, using blue dye on a Chaos Axe will turn it red. Dye added to armor and weapons can be removed using Dye Remover. However, it is not necessary to remove dye when changing from one color to another (for example, if you have armor that has been dyed red, you do not need to remove the red dye before dying it green.) Dye can be obtained by looting slain enemies, buying them from Dye Traders or trading them with other players. Note: Silver will not make non-metallic parts of the armor shine. For example, the Aeromancer's Armor (15k) is dyed only in the cloth non-metallic parts. The shiny lightning is always white. Dying the set silver will make the cloth parts a light grey as opposed to silver. Mixing Dyes right|thumb|200px|Dye Mixing Chart Note that you can mix Dye by applying one Vial of Dye on a another Vial of Dye. You may mix up to four Vials of Dye this way to make your own unique shade. Note that, contrary to logic, mixing two vials of dye only nets you a single vial of dye in return. Due to the lack of a preview function, mixing dyes can be very tedious and creating the wrong mixture could be an expensive mistake with prices of some dyes being so high. Adjacent is a chart of dye combinations including the dye remover. Dye Chart created by Fezz. Thanks go to all those who donated Dyes to this chart. You can also see All dye combinations. Some general tips for mixing dyes: * Mixing Silver with another color produces a dull version of that color. * Yellow + Blue doesn't quite make green. * Orange + Green makes a filthy rust color. * Red + Blue = lighter purple than the purple dye * Orange + Purple = Maroon (red with a hint of purple) * Green + Blue makes Teal * Silver + Blue makes a light Teal * Silver + Purple makes a slightly less vibrant shade of Purple * Silver + Red makes a lightly less vibrant shade of Red (a lighter version of the rich chocolate brown you get upon mixing red + green) * Silver + Yellow + Orange mixes into a gold colored dye. Yellow + Orange is also considered 'gold' but lacks the sheen. Be aware of the gold dye scam! * (Silver + Yellow) + (Silver + Orange) = Pure Gold Dye * Yellow + Green + Orange = gold dye * Yellow + 3 x Silver = almost white * Silver + Dye Remover + Silver (in that order) = an alternate almost white combination * (Any Color) + Dye Remover will often brighten / fade the original color. For instance, on a warriors armor, mixing green with dye remover makes an almost neon green. External Links Dye Mixing on GuildWars Vault Dye Mixing on GuildWarsGuru Forums